Devonburg
|- |- class ="toprow" | Motto | "الله، الوطن، الملك" (God, the country, the King) |- class ="mergedtoprow" | Capital | Zardaqaman |- class ="mergedtoprow" | Cities | Al-Mardina, Rabbath Tagmaç, Karatay |- class ="mergedtoprow" | Population | 1,016,836 |- class ="mergedtoprow" | Governor | Emir Mustapha Il-Bithina |- class ="mergedtoprow" |- } | align="center" colspan="4" style="background-color:#ffffff; border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;" - }} |- |} Devonburg ''(To be updated)''is one of six emirates of the United Federal Kingdom of St. Samuel. It is bordered to the north by the Federated States of Dascunya, to the east by the Minbarrium Emirate, to the south by the Saint Nicholas Province and Lamanerda Emirate and to the west by the Saint Jordinian Province. The administrative capital of the emirate is Zardaqaman and the population of the Emirate is 1,016,836. The current, Governor of the Shuquilat Emirate is Emir Mustapha Il-Bithina. History The first recorded inhabitants of the region was the Shuquilian dynasty (circa 4500BP - 3900BP), a nomadic tribe, who were renowned for there superior horsemanship. The Shuquilian's were made up of a number of smaller tribal families who often vied for power. Between 3937BP and 3922BP the Shuquilian tribe's had been unified under Ta'ha Zagath in a war against the Minbarri tribes to the east. The war consisted mainly of small scale skirmishes and raids with only a handful of large battles. The war with the Minbarri tribes ended, when both tribes joined with King Zeus I of Samuelonia in 3922BP, with Shuquilat becoming a vassal state of Samuelonia. King Zeus made Inza Traz'Doha, King of Shuquilat, as the Traz'Doha tribe were the largest and most powerful of all the Shuquilat tribes. A council of Elders was created with 35 Chiefs from the biggest tribes, invited to the council. The Temple of Elders was constructed in Zardaqaman during this time, where the Shuquilian Elders would meet monthly to discuss political matters. Around 1090BP, Mounism spread to Shuquilat. Mounism was quickly adopted by the Shuquilian's, who had previously worshiped the sun and the moon gods. In 1053BP, Shuquilat became an Emirate of the Caliph of North-East Samuelonia, which was a religous union, remaining territory of Samuelonia. Shuquilat remained loyal to the Caliph of North-East Samuelonia during the first Mounist War of Samuelonia between 1048BP and 1042BP. The Mounist Emirates were defeated in the war and Shuquilat saw it's elders punished by King Julius II, who sent garrisons to all of the Shuquilian cities. In 1027BP, King Septimus I passed a law, making the worshiping of Mounism illegal. This was a catalyst for the second Mounist War of Samuelonia. It was a large Shuquilian army who defeated the King's army, at the Battle of Zanobia in the Lamanerda Emirate, after the city had been besieged by King's army for over a year. Shuquilat was also heavily involved in the third Mounist War of Samuelonia, during 1001BP and 994BP, which resulted in independence for the North-East Samuelonia Emirates. Recent History The discovery of oil in eastern Shuquilat in 267AP, led to an influx of workers and development to the Emirate with Samuelonian Petroleum setting up large scale operations in the region. Geography A vast gravel desert plain covers most of the Shuquilat Emirate, with mountain ranges along the north (the Nu'man Mountain range) and southwest (the Asfar Mountain range). Shuquilat's climate is hot and dry. Shuquilat Emirate is bordered to the north by the Federated States of Dascunya and is seperated by the Nu'man mountain range, to the east it is bodered by the Minbarrium Emirate, to the south by the Saint Nicholas Province and Lamanerda Emirate and to the west by the Saint Jordinian Province. The region has one main river, the River Fatinah. Desert shrub and desert grass, common to the region, are found across most of the Emirate. Vegetation is sparse in the interior plateau, which is largely gravel desert. At the base of the Nu'man mountains in the north, growth there is more luxuriant during the summer months and Coconut palms grow plentifully and Frankincense grows in the hills. Administrative Divisions Demographics Population 1,016,836 Religion Mounist - 94% Cruisianity - 5% Other - 1% Economy Oil is by far the largest export of the Emirate, but since the discovery of oil, the financial services and real estate sectors has boomed. Agriculture in Emirate see's Shuquilat as the biggest producer of Dates, Limes, Coconut palms and bananas in St. Samuel. Mineral resources include chromite, dolomite, zinc, limestone, gypsum, silicon, copper, gold, cobalt and iron. Shuquilat is also famous for it's Frankincense, which it has an abundance of in the Shuquilian Sacra forests. Sports Football is by the far the most popular sport in the Emirate. Shuquilat is home to eight professional football clubs and hundreds more amateur clubs. The professional club's include Karatay City FC in Division 3, Al-Mardina FC, Çandarli City FC, FC Gencebay and Inter Zardaqaman FC in Division 4, FC Zardaqaman in Division 6, Rabbath Tagmaç FC in Division 8 and Tasilova Town FC in Division 10. Equestrian sports and horse racing are hugely popular with some of the most succesful jockeys coming from Shuquilat. Camel racing is also popular in the Emirate. Category:St. Samuel